Nightmares
by BecauseYou'reStupid
Summary: John's having more nightmares and Sherlock wants to help him. But can John accept that he needs help? And can Sherlock realize that he does have feelings? One-shot if you want, but I'm working on more chapters. FRIENDSHIP. NOTHING MORE!
1. Strange events

**A/N**

Okay, i know i shouldn't keep changing it but i feel more happy with it now, please let me know what you think, i always appreciate it!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One - Strange events**

"_**No! No, no, no, no…!"**_

John was having another nightmare about his time in Afghanistan. Sherlock knew he'd be tossing and turning in bed, all the while muttering and sometimes _shouting_ after his army colleagues, his friends, that he just_ couldn't… _save.

"_**It wasn't your fault John."**_ Sherlock said very quietly under his breath. He hated to see his friend like this. John would wake up insanely early, stumble downstairs and try not to wake his flat-mate who, although John didn't know it, was already awake and would start writing his blog or read a mind-numbingly boring book in an effort to chase away his demons and find some peace, only to found by his flat-mate, at 6am, asleep in the most awkward positions on his reading chair. No wonder why he always had neck ache.

John was having these nightmares every night now. He'd wake up drenched in sweat, wondering how the heck he managed to get back to bed after his venture downstairs in the middle of the night, not feeling any less tired than when he had gone to bed the night before. And he would still insist on following Sherlock, his flat-mate and friend, not to mention the world's only consulting detective, halfway around London just to prove points and sometimes catch some criminals in the process.

On some mornings Sherlock would find John collapsed in a heap beside his bed, an empty whisky bottle hanging limply from his hand. Sherlock never thought to blame John for turning to drink for some peace when it got really bad, but he did so hate to see him the next morning, struggling with an almighty hangover, yet another reminder for John of how his sister had ended up.

"_**AARRRGGGHHHH!"**_

The cry was so sudden that Sherlock actually jumped in his bed, jolting him out of his thoughts. He ran quickly to the upstairs bedroom that John was occupying, taking the steps two at a time. When he got to the landing outside John door, Sherlock wondered what exactly he was going to do and say, feelings and comforting were never his strong point, it was Mycroft's.

But Sherlock didn't get the chance to think of what Mycroft might do in this situation as another yell jerked him into action, throwing John's door wide open to find him struggling to fight off some unseen enemy.

Sherlock sprinted the short distance to John's bed and sat at the edge, wondering again what he should do before extending a gentle hand and placing it warmly on John's shoulder, his good one, Sherlock checked so as not to cause him any discomfort. Sherlock did try to be considerate, if only to certain people, but it didn't always show.

"_**John… John?" '**__Oh what did Mother used to say?' __**"Um… It's… okay John, It's… It's over now." **_Sherlock said softly. _'What's wrong with you? You can always think of what to say!'_

But the kind words seamed to have an affect on the troubled man beside him._**"Hmmm?" **_John muttered sleepily but did not wake up. Seemingly acknowledging Sherlock's presence as comforting, he stilled, his nightmare apparently chased away by his friend's mild touch. _Finally _the chance of a good night's sleep, John's exhausted body _leaped_ at the chance.

Soon after, Sherlock too fell asleep, lulled by the steady rise and fall of his friends chest as he slumbered beside him. He vowed to get up before John the next morning, to save embarrassment. Even Sherlock knew how embarrassing _this_ could be.

* * *

**A/N**

What did you think? Please tell me of any mistakes, spelling or otherwise. :)

Thank you for reading!


	2. Awkward!

Okay! Chapter Two! YaY!

I didn't know quite how to end this chapter but i hope it's okay =]

As before, please let me know of any mistakes, much appreciated!

Love ya!

P.s please remember that this is not in any which way kinky, okay? It's all explained in the upcoming chapters!

R/R please!

* * *

**Chapter Two - Awkward!**

John woke slowly and peacefully the next morning. _**'Hmmm… This is different.' **_He thought, opening his eyes a crack expecting the usual blinding morning light from the window to the left of his bed, only to find that he still couldn't see.

'_**Huh?' **_There was something blocking this light. _**'Not the duvet, that's tangled around my feet near the **_**bottom**_** of my bed. So what **_**is**_** it?'**_

John reached up to move whatever it was that was blocking his sight but he couldn't, it was too heavy, and it was _warm_.

"_**Wha…!" **_He jolted back and fell off the side of the bed with a bump, realising that it was in fact _Sherlock _that he was snuggled into.

"_**Owww…." **_He moaned, almost like a child. Hmm, he didn't like _that_!

"_**Oh good, you're awake." **_Sherlock stated airily, nothing was amiss in _his_ world, it seamed.

"_**Uh… Yeah… Um, w-what are you doing in my bed?" **_John stuttered, something he abhorred but couldn't stop when frustrated all the same. He was still sprawled on the floor where he had fallen, he noticed, but made no move to get up. Sherlock considered how he should reply. _**"You, were having another nightmare… I heard you shouting…" **_He faltered** '**_**Come on brain! You're so good at other times, then work now!**_**'** _**"Um…" **_He said, realising he had stopped in his answer to John to have the mini fight with his brain to try and get it to do what he wanted, mainly give a good explanation to his flat-mate. _**"Er, So I came and… Comforted… you." **_He finally finished. Sherlock thought again, this time showing some hint of it on his face. _**"That is what people **_**do **_**isn't it? It **_**did**_** seam to work…" **_He said, almost to himself.

John started to get up off the cold hard floorboards of his bedroom. _**"Uh… yes, I suppose they do." **_He made to leave to have a shower and get dressed but couldn't help but hear the _just audible _wince Sherlock made as he got up from John's bed. _**'He must have been there all night.' **_John noted. Sherlock really had been training him well. _**'He'd be proud, in his own arrogant, pompous way.'**_

John closed the bathroom door behind him, he was utterly perplexed as to why Sherlock was in his bed, obviously most of the night, not moving till John woke and fell off his bed.

John had his shower, wrapped a towel round his waist and, whilst still rubbing ferociously at his damp hair with a smaller towel, meandered across the landing to his bedroom to get dressed.

Sherlock was still on John's bed when he got there, he appeared to be thinking, on what exactly John could only guess.

"_**Sherlock, can I get dressed please?"**_ He didn't answer, still in thought.

"_**Sherlock?" **_John asked impatiently. Was Sherlock _playing_ with him? _Ignoring_ him? John put one of his hands on his hip, the other subconsciously holding the towel around his waist, and waited for Sherlock's reply.

* * *

Sherlock sat on John's bed a while longer, thinking on what to do, he had meant to get up long before John had woken, to avoid such embarrassment, yes, even Sherlock knew how this situation could be embarrassing. But he couldn't work it out, was John _angry?_ No, he didn't seem to be, just confused.

Sherlock was sure that he had successfully masked his shock and anger, _at himself_, from John when he had woken to find himself still in John's bed and worst of all, with John awake!

He must have been thinking like this for some time because he suddenly realised that John was standing in front of him, asking him something, in fact.

'_**Oh heck! What's he going to say? What **__**am **_**I **_**going to say?'**_

"_**Sherlock?" **_John asked impatiently, one hand on his hip. He had obviously asked Sherlock the same question a few times by now.

"_**Um… Look, John, Um… I didn't mean it to be like this. I mean, I didn't sleep with you last, well... actually yes I did sleep in your **_**bed**_** with you in it but not for the reasons you think." **_He kept his head down as he blurted this out but when he finally did look up he got only an annoyed look from John.

"_**Just drop it, Sherlock. I asked if you could go out because I want to get dressed." **_John said dryly, as if to a child, because at this point, that's how Sherlock was acting.

"_**Hm." **_Was Sherlock's only reply as he left John to get dressed for the day.

* * *

Good? Bad? Please tell me.

I must stop reading other fanfiction, it's clouding my author's vision! _But_ I do know a way to remedy it! Wait for it, wait for it!

I must... **Watch Sherlock again!** I know i know, painful huh?

Haha, I don't mean that! I love you two! (Meaning Martin and Benedict)

Okay bye now =] :wave:


End file.
